It is often necessary for operators in call centers to classify the outcome of a phone call. Current methods include displaying a user interface to the operator so that the operator may select an outcome or enter an outcome in a free text field. Recording the outcome of the phone call is important for knowing what further actions to take regarding the recipient of the phone call, for example whether to follow up with the individual or to take the individual off a calling list.
However, requiring operators to manually enter the outcome of a phone call is cumbersome. It distracts operators from their task and takes precious seconds away from time they could be spending making more calls. Moreover, operators can select the wrong outcome choices when under the time pressure to select outcomes quickly, leading to inaccurate data. Therefore, it would be advantageous to use a computer system to analyze phone calls and automatically determine the outcome.